warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Latron Prime
The Latron Prime is the Prime version of the , featuring higher damage, critical chance, critical multiplier, and status chance. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Tied with for the third highest damage of all semi-automatic rifles, behind and . **High damage – effective against armor. *High critical chance. *Very high critical multiplier. *Very high status chance. *Very ammo efficient. *High accuracy. **Pinpoint accuracy while aiming. *Has higher than average zoom, increasing its effectiveness at longer ranges. *Innate and polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Moderate recoil. *Low reload speed. *Higher than average zoom impairs close quarters firing. Notes *Latron Prime used to have an approximate damage of 45, prior to . *Has a very ''fractionally higher Impact damage, only apparent when building for maximum damage, showing up as 0.1 more damage. Trivia *The Latron Prime was added into the game in , becoming one of the first prime weapons to be available to non-founders. *The Latron Prime and were available after Update 8, although DE had previously mentioned not releasing the weapons. This may be because of the many times U8 had been delayed.Developer Livestream #5 48:45 *Latron Prime is the first primary weapon to be a Prime. *As of , the Latron Prime's body and energy color can be colored. *The Latron Prime has a distinctive firing sound that might suggest it uses energy or electronics in firing. *The Latron rifles could be classified as battle rifles. * As of the Latron Prime has been given a new reload animation. ** The animation shows the Warframe pulling a lever (golden bar forward of the trigger) to open the chamber of the rifle before it is closed again as the weapon is reloaded. *The Latron Prime's gold parts can be recolored as of . Media Warframe Latron Prime.jpg|Latron Prime LatronPrime1.png LatronPrime3.png Latron Prime Colour Customization.png|Latron Prime Colour Customization ewtqf.gif|Latron Prime new reloading animation Lets Max (Warframe) E42 - Latron Prime WARFRAME LATRON PRIME Advanced Guide Warframe Latron Prime Build Guide Damage 2.0 Warframe Latron Prime Pro Builds 3 Forma Warframe - All Prime Primaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Vaultings *On March 17, 2015 it was announced that the Latron Prime would enter the Prime Vault and be retired from the reward tables on March 24, 2015. Any pre-existing components or fully-built weapons will remain as is. *Latron Prime, along with and , was again accessible from December 8, 2015 to January 5, 2016 when the Prime Vault was unsealed. *Latron Prime (along with , , , , and ) were available from December 6th, 2016 to January 3rd, 2017 as part of the Fire and Ice Prime Vault. *Latron Prime, along with , , , , and , were unvaulted from January 29, 2019. Patch History ;October 2019 Riven Disposition Change *Latron: 1.25->1.3 *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 10. *Damage increased from 85 to 90. *Status chance increased from 25% to 26%. *Critical chance increased from 15% to 22%. *Critical damage increased from 2.5x to 2.8x. *Reduced the damage of the Latron series in '''Conclave'. *Latron Prime have returned to Prime Vault. *Latron Prime Unvaulted. *'Conclave Mod:' - On hit, +30% damage for 0.5 seconds. *Increased Crit Chance from 5% to 10%. }} References See Also * , the original counterpart of this gun. * , the Wraith counterpart of this gun. *Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. de:Latron Prime es:Latron Prime fr:Latron Prime pt:Latron Prime Category:Prime Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Assault Rifle